


Forever and Always

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Homophobia because it’s the 1700s, M/M, Spot/Crtuchie is a valid ship, ravey is my life now, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: King David Jacobs, along time ago, fell in love with the stable boy, Racetrack Higgins.





	1. Chapter 1

David had known since was ten years old that he was in love with Racetrack Higgins.

David had been wandering around the royal stables, when out from between the horses popped a boy barely younger than him with bright eyes and a smile, hair curly beneath his make-shift hat. David had smiled at the boy and the boy had smiled back. The boy said his name was Racetrack — because he loved watching the horses race each other.

And that was the start of ten years. Ten years David knew he would cherish forever.

At first they had been so young, all of it had been was a sweet friendship between two young boys. But as time wore on, things shifted. David began getting nervous feelings in his stomach when he was around Race. His face would get red when he caught Race’s eye by accident. He wanted to hold Race’s hand and be close to him, to see him smile and make him feel better when he cried.

He realized this was because he loved Race when David was fourteen and Race was thirteen. They had been talking in a secluded, hidden room in the royal barn, when suddenly Race had leaned forward to kiss David. And not in a way that could be mistaken as simply good friends, but in a way that made Davey feel excited in his stomach. Race kissed him softly and then Davey had known.

Race was the love of his life.

This began the nights hidden away in the forest or the barn. Nights where sweet nothings were exchanged in the barest of whispers, kisses rarely ever thought about. They had to stay vigilant. If they were ever found, David feared the consequences. David was the heir, next in line to be king. His parents would find a way to shush any rumors it might bring. David’s actions would be rumored, yes, most likely he’d even be passed over in favor of his brother Les. But all things considered, with his parent’s influence and power, he’d be fine. Hidden, but fine.

Race, however, had everything to loose. He would be imprisoned, sent away, beaten, and possibly even killed if anyone find out he was the boy that tried to woe the future king. David couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. So David tried to stop it, pass it off to Race as something they would stop because the cost was too great. The consequences too dire.

Every once in a while though, Race would convince him one more night would be fine. One night just sitting under a tree, just two friends talking if they were found. And every time, David would be swept up by the other boy’s charm and almost stupidly optimistic courage. Race was fearless, and though David loved that about him, it was a double edged sword. A sword that may come for Race’s head one day.

The breaking point was when David was eighteen. That was when the shipwreck happened. When David’s parents and siblings disappeared into sea-foam and crashing waves, never to be seen again. When David was crowned king mere days after the announcement. When David could barely stand up straight, because all he wanted to do was cry on his knees. His family was dead. Gone. He was all that remained of his family’s line.

Mom. Dead by fifty, a woman David knew was the kindest and strongest to lead a country.

Dad. A king who was tough, but a father who was fair.

Les. His little brother. The pride and joy of his family. The little boy who once said David was his hero.

Sarah. His twin sister. The one who had came into the world before him. The one David always believed should be Queen. She had left before him, even though they promised to go everywhere together.

They were dead. And David just wanted to cry and scream and make it all go away.

Two days after the coronation, David found Race in his chambers. David had been stunned at first, to find Race there, sitting at the desk with a candle glowing softly with a comforting look. Before Race could even speak, Davey marched out of the room and told his guards that under no circumstances would anyone be allowed in his room tonight. In case of emergency, they were to knock first and enter after his express permission.

Then David re-entered, locked the door, and ran straight to Race, who stood to receive him. David buried his head deep in Race’s neck and just cried, cried for the family that was gone. For the future they would never get to have. Cried for the future he was now forced to live much earlier than he had expected.

At some point they moved from standing to his bed, where Race held David close to his chest as he continued to cry. Race had ran his hand softly thorough David’s dark locks, whispering to him that everything would be alright.

“Just cry, my dear David,” Race had whispered. “Everything will be alright Davey.”

For once David hadn’t cared. He hadn’t cared about the consequences of what this meant, of what being caught in Race’s arms would do. Of what that would do to Race, but also his kingdom’s prestige. If they were to know their King was in love with another man, the centuries of power they accumulated would be gone in a second.

David wondered if that made him selfish.

David realized he didn’t care about that either.

Late that night, long after the candle had burnt out and it was just the light of the moon through the window, David had dared to kiss Race. Race, at first was stiff, unsure what to do, or what this meant.

“Please, Anthony,” Davey, not David, had begged in a whisper, “one night. Make me forget for just one night.”

Race, for once, had been hesitant. Soft words and a quick peck on the lips deep in a forest where no one could see was one thing, and it was already quite dangerous. This, what Davey was proposing, was another matter entirely. After this, their would be going back. Nothing would ever be the same again.

But after a moment Race had relented, melting against Davey’s lips and pulling him closer as they buried themselves beneath Davey’s sheets. A hurried and hushed promise to remain quiet had quickly been shared against chapped and tired lips.

“One night,” the had promised. “One night to forget everything.”

Davey had thought he could never love Race more than he already did. But after they were done, and Race was asleep against Davey’s chest, Davey realized that everyday for the rest of his life he would grow to love Race more.

They weren’t found that night, but they knew better than to do it again. They were lucky no one found out this time. Perhaps next time they wouldn’t be so lucky.

A year passed and the somber mood of the kingdom seemed to be here to stay. Davey tried to change it, but nothing worked, until his advisor Albert mentioned the million dollar idea.

“A royal wedding.”

Davey had immediately known that was the only option. It would give the kingdom more economic stability and give the citizens a warm and fuzzy thing to cheer them up.

Breaking the news to Race had lead to a second night like the one in the days after his parent’s death. Race had wanted what Davey had— a night to forget. A night to believe it was just them. A night to forget that Davey had to get married to someone who’s name wasn’t Racetrack Higgins.

They were lucky this time too.

Katherine was, naturally, the perfect choice. Katherine was fourth in line for her own throne, and the alliance would do wonders for both their kingdoms. Davey was only passingly familiar with the auburn haired royal, they had met when they were young and throughout the years. She was kind all things considered and quite pretty. Davey dimly remembered he had nursed a small crush on her before Race had flipped his world around.

Katherine arrived, and Davey politely ignored the way Katherine’s ‘advisor’ Jack looked at Katherine. It was blatantly obvious to Davey that Katherine and Jack were engaged in a romantic affair. Davey didn’t blame her. This was an arranged marriage and he himself had long ago given his heart to Race.

The months before the wedding was a strange time. Katherine was quick to figure out that Davey was in love with someone else, and soon after the young girl also figured it out it was Race. Davey had immediately gone into defensive mode, telling Katherine that she didn’t know what the hell she was talking about and that she better tread lightly with such accusations.

But then Katherine had surprised him. Told Davey that she didn’t care if Davey was in love with someone else or if even Race and Davey had had secret rendezvous in the past. She said she would keep the secret, because she knew what it was like to be in love with someone else and forced to marry another. Though she admitted her affair would end in scandal, his in a loss of everything.

The wedding happened. It was a rather nice party, Davey would admit. The cake was nice and Katherine’s family arrived, and they were all so welcoming of Davey. Davey tried to enjoy himself, even if as the vows were read he imagined it was not Katherine but Race before him, gripping his hands, dressed in fine regalia as they announced to the world this union would last for all time.

But it wasn’t true. It was Katherine he married, Katherine he was bound to, and Katherine that was his wife.

His years with Katherine were great. From the union Davey had gained a very close friend. After Race, Katherine became his closest confidante. She helped rule the kingdom with confidence and grace. She was the Queen Davey needed — she helped keep his head on straight, she was a master at the political game, and she had a firm hand on economics. He was lucky this was the Queen he had gotten.

Though their friendship did have it’s bumps. Having to produce an heir with Katherine was the most awkward experience of Davey’s life, and he was sure Katherine’s too. But luckily the first time around they had been lucky— twins. An heir and a spare. No need for more.

One twin was a boy. One a girl. The girl was named Lucille, after Katherine’s departed sister.

Davey named the boy Anthony. Maybe it was out of spite or devotion to Race, Davey wasn’t sure. Maybe it was for the future historians who would look back on his life, and they would be forced to wonder why Davey had named his son that.

Maybe then they would figure out Race, who he was and how much Davey had loved him. In the distant days after they both were dead.

In the distant some day, where maybe Davey loving Race wouldn’t be an outcry. In a distant some day where maybe Davey could have married Race instead.

Because Race was Davey’s. Forever and always.


	2. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom could keep King David. Race just wanted Davey.

“His Majesty has requested your audience.”

Race wrinkled his nose. Race didn’t think that Davey ‘requested’ anything, let alone his audience. Davey was never one to request anything, at least never in those terms. Davey had disclosed to Race years ago that he had distaste for that word.

Race didn’t say that to the guard in front of him though. It already seemed weird enough that Davey — well, King David to the rest of the world — was seeking out the stable boy, when according to the rest of the world Davey didn’t even know he existed.

Race guessed that part was out the window. Were they now passing Race off as a someone Davey knew? A childhood friend perhaps? That would take some serious explaining away to the upper crust.

Race dropped the hand that was brushing the mane of the brown horse he was attending to.

“Has D—His Majesty said when he requested me?” Race asked. “Or does he want to see me now, all urgent like?”

He hoped it wasn’t urgent. Partly because it was still afternoon, and Race still had the stables to clear and another two horses to groom. And that was before he got into his duties covering Crutchie, who had been feeling a little under the weather today, so selfishly he wanted to finish before talking to Davey.

The guard shook his head. “His Majesty specified to me that he doesn’t wish to disrupt your work. He has simply requested your presence sometime in the upcoming days. He says that the item he wishes to discuss is important but not urgent.”

Race hummed under his breath. Important? He may just have to suck it up and go this evening. Maybe sneak into tonight if he must.

The guard looked down at his feet sheepishly. “He says simply to approach a guard anytime day or night and tell them that the King wishes to speak with you. You will be escorted to his whereabouts.”

Race nodded. At least he wouldn’t have to sneak in. In the year since Davey had become king, he hadn’t had to sneak in quite as much. A little because the two had resolved to see less of each other after their night together.

The guard cleared his throat.

“He also asked me to enquire about your fellow stable hand, Mister Charles Morris,” the guard said. “His Majesty has heard Mister Morris’s leg has forced him out of work the past few days. He wished to know if perhaps the young man needed a re-assignment somewhere else, or if the stable needed a temporary worker until Mister Morris returned.”

Race smiled softly. Davey could throw all that mumbo jumbo of workers and assignments, but Race knew it was because Davey was quite fond of the boy. And Davey never neglected a friend.

“Well, you can tell His Majesty that Mister Morris,” Race held back a snicker at the word, it felt foreign in his mouth, “is going to be okay. He should be better very soon. If that changes, I’ll let him now. And tell him my audience will come as soon as I’m able.”

The guard nodded his head in understanding and turned on his heel, not bothering with a parting. Race rolled his eyes and returned to his horse. Guards were always particularly snotty to the stable and barn workers. Like they all weren’t working for the same people.

“What was that about?"

Spot, a fellow stable hand, was leaning against the door, eyes scrunched together in worry.

“Davey wants to see me,” Race said. Spot eyes widened and he sprang forward.

“Are you trying to get caught?” Spot asked in a vicious whisper, stepping closer. “He’s His Majesty around here Racetrack!”

Race rolled his eyes and shoved a brush at the fellow man’s chest.

“He’s sent for me,” Race said quietly, just in case their was prying ears. “That means he has acknowledged my existence. I’m trying to play it as childhood friends to explain why he wanted to talk to me.” Race peeked over to make sure no one was watching. “Davey’s got many enemies. I’m trying to be consistent in case a spy is watching Spot.”

Spot took the brush, but had gone quiet. Spot didn’t say anything, just twirled the brush in his hands.

“He’s not one of us, Race,” Spot said. 

“What?” Race blinked. 

“He’s not one of us. He never will be,” Spot said. “He may be nice to people like you and me, but he’ll never understand what it’s like to live out here. I don’t know why your chasing after a boy you can’t have.” 

Race felt a fire illicit in his chest. 

“The same reason you chase after Crutchie,” Race hissed. Spot cringed at his voice. “I love him and he loves me. If it was Crutchie that was king would you stop loving him?” Spot gaped, trying to find an answer, but eventually silenced himself. But his answer was clear. 

No. Spot wouldn’t stop. 

And neither would Race stop chasing Davey, even if he couldn’t have him. 

But then Spot spoke again. 

“Crutchie’s not king though.” Spot’s voice was soft and gentle. It was obvious that his words weren’t meant to sting. “I may can not be with him, but at least our secret won’t spell disaster for the entire kingdom.” 

Race growled. “You think I don’t know that?” 

How many times had Race spent in panic thinking about that? Race being exposed for who he was was already a frightening experience. It could very well lead to his death. 

But their was another danger. Race was never naive about who Davey was, he was always going to be king one day. Davey being exposed for what he was would mean horror for him too, especially now that forces were swirling around to coup against the young king at any moment. It could very well mean ruin for the kingdom, especially depending upon who was behind the coup. 

“His Majesty is our king, yes,” Race whispered. “But Davey is also the love of my life Spot. I won’t stop. If all I can get is audiences, fine. So be it. At least I will have seen him.” 

^^^ 

“Your Majesty, Mister Anthony Higgins has arrived.” 

Race held back an eye roll. The only people who bothered calling him that was the stable manager Weasel and his lackeys the Delancey Brothers. 

Davey looked up from his readings and maps, meeting Race’s eyes. Davey’s lips made a small smile, one barley noticeable and stood from his desk. 

Davey nodded at the guard as a means of dismissal. 

“Thank you, that will be able,” Davey said. “Please see to it that me and Mister Higgins are not disturbed.” His voice was tighter, higher, more commanding. Race liked it but also hated it, because it sounded so different than the Davey he was used to. 

The guard bowed and left, shutting the oak doors with a clang. Race gave the room a curious glance. He had never been in Davey’s study before; it was a rather nice sized room, filled with stacks upon stacks of books. The desk was littered with papers, broken quills and bottles of both dried and new ink liberally splayed across the messy brown surface. 

“So what’s this about Davey?” Race asked, leaning against a bookshelf with a smirk. Race’s eyes scanned Davey for something that might be wrong with physically, but instead just found the rather dashing form of Davey in his kingly attire. 

“I’m getting married,” Davey said simply. 

Race nearly fell over. Davey- Davey married? What? Why-no! No! Davey couldn’t get married! 

“What?” Race asked. Davey began a slow march towards Race. Davey didn’t say anything until he was directly in front of Race, reaching to caress Race’s cheek in time to his words. 

“We always knew this day was coming, Race,” Davey said. “One day I would have to get married.” 

“No, you don’t,” Race said stubbornly. “You don’t have to marry anyone.” 

Davey sighed a great, tired sigh. Exhaustion was clear in Davey’s eyes. Davey leaned his forehead against Race’s. His smile was long gone, replaced by this exhausted expression. 

“Yes I do,” Davey said. “The kingdom’s dent grows by the day. My people — our people — are suffering, their mourning for my parents is taking a serious toll on them. And-and I have to produce an heir Race. My parents have no living siblings, and all mine are gone too. I am the last of this line. If I die without an heir....we face civil war as people try to claim the throne.” 

Race understood those reasons. They made sense, to the logical side of his brain he could understand why King David had to take a wife. He knew the consequences of David dying with no heir. 

But the illogical part didn’t understand why Davey had to get married. Why the love of his life had to have children by someone, why he had to pledge fidelity to someone he didn’t love. 

Race leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Davey’s lips. He tried not to think about how this technically this could be the last time he got to kiss Davey. Instead he focused on the tentative way Race kissed him, the kind and shy way he always did. He focused on the way Davey’s lips were soft and warm and wonderful to kiss.

Race pulled back and stared back at Davey. Race didn’t bother to hide his tears.

“Who?” Race asked. Davey smiled the best he could, most likely to comfort him, and wiped away some of Race’s tears.

“Princess Katherine,” Davey said. Race felt hate and jealousy spike in him. Why would this Katherine get to call Davey her husband? Why would she get him for forever? Why did she get to push Race off to the side, demoting Race to a wistful memory for Davey? 

Race reached to take Davey’s palm, and kissed it gently.

“When?” 

“Six months,” Davey said. Race’s heart skipped a beat. Six months before Davey was no longer his. Six months until Davey forgot about him. 

“I can see what’s going on in your head,” Davey said. Race started but calmed with a smile. Davey was a bonafide mindreader sometimes. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you Race. I’ve loved you since forever. And this-this may mean we have to change, but it won’t change who you are to me. You’re the great, epic love of my life my beloved Racetrack. I’m not going to forget you. You’re mine, forever and always.” 

Race couldn’t bring himself to smile, but Davey’s words warmed his heart. Race reached up and kissed him again, this time the kiss was deeper. Meant to communicate something else. Davey’s lips met his passion, and Davey’s hands found their way into Race’s blond curls. 

“Please,” Race whispered into Davey’s lips when they pulled away. Race didn’t need to say what it was he was asking for. Race knew Davey would know. 

“Race, last time...we were lucky,” Davey said. Race pouted and tightened his grip on Davey’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

“A year ago you asked me to let you forget your pain Davey,” Race said. “And I agreed. I’m asking for that. A night to forget what’s about to happen.” 

Davey bit his lip but sighed after a moment. He reached down to press a quick kiss to Race’s lips.

“Yes,” Davey said. “But not here, not now. At least wait until tonight.” 

Race bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Race loosened his grip on Davey’s shirt and stepped away. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Race whispered. “I’ll be in your chambers at midnight.” Race smirked and reached to curl one of Davey’s brunet strands. 

Davey smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it.” 

^^^

The next morning, Spot confronted him when Race re-arrived at the quarters for the stable workers. Crutchie was still asleep on his lumpy mattress and it didn’t escape Race’s notice that Crutchie was in one of Spot’s old shirts. 

“Where were you?” Spot hissed, the beginning of the sunrise appearing out of the window. 

“Where do you think I was?” Race whispered back, adjusting his boots. He had gotten a rock stuck in one on the way back. 

“You idiot,” Spot said. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

“Like you haven’t with Crutchie,” Race shot back. Spot growled and pushed Race against the wall with a thud. 

“No, I haven’t,” Spot said. “Because I know if we were found out what would happen to him. He’s sick and injured already. They find out he’s in love with a man? He’s a goner. The same way you will be when they find out about you and Davey.” 

Spot’s face turned soft and comforting, and he reached to ruffle Race’s hair fraternally.

“You’re like my brother Race,” Spot said. “I just want you to be safe. When will you realize that to Davey....you’re expendable.”

Race pushed Spot off of him. Hate spiked in his chest for the second time in a day.

“Davey loves me,” Race whispered viciously. “And I thought Davey was your friend.”

Spot frowned. “He is. But I’m not stupid. People like him are vicious and mean and cruel. He’ll cast us aside, just like his father pushed aside my mother!”

Race blinked. His mother? Why had Davey’s father...No. No. Race had always known that Spot was a bastard, it was an open secret. But-but was Spot really saying —

“You’re his brother,” Race said, breathless. Spot’s face fell and he turned away from Race.

“Half-brother,” Spot whispered. “My mother was the former king’s mistress. But when my mom got pregnant...it’s not hard to see what happened.”

Race wasn’t sure how to take in this information. Spot was Davey’s brother — Spot was technically capable of being a king one day. He may be a bastard, but if push came to shove—

Civil war.

He was one of the people a war would be fought over without an heir.

“Davey’s not like that,” was all Race said.

Spot chuckled under his breath. “I hope you’re right. I hope you’re right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this a little one-shot series for this AU, who knows? Would anyone be interested?  
> Also Spot/Crutchie is adorable and you can fight me.  
> \--Princess Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid, and I’m so sorry.
> 
> I may expand this more in the future, like a one-shot or two going into one of those nights in the wood or other moments in their life.
> 
> I’m sorry this is really short but I had the idea and just ran with it.
> 
> Hope y’all have a blessed day!  
> —PrincessChess


End file.
